Turniej Fanclubu: Rilnar vs. Solus
Solus rozglądnął się. Miał niemiłe przeczucie, że ktoś go śledzi. Rozejrzał się raz jeszcze. W opuszczonej wiosce panowała nieprzyjemna cisza, przerywana czasami trzaskiem ognia, który pożerał deski drewna, tworzące domki, porzucone przez ich mieszkańców. Nosiciel Avokhii nie był zachwycony tym miejscem. Napięcie, które budowała symfonia odgłosów wiatru i ognia, zupełnie jakby uderzało w jego plecy, powodując ciarki. Wtem poczuł świst powietrza. Instynktownie uskoczył w bok. Był to zdecydowanie dobry odruch, gdyż rzucone ostrze przebiło grunt, a nie jego ciało. Zaskoczony Solus odetchnął z ulgą, po czym odwrócił się w kierunku rzucającego. Zauważył go. Był on średniego wzrostu Toa o czarnym pancerzu i fioletowej Kanohi w kształcie Pakari. Ów Toa nosił imię Rilnar. Wojownik stał cicho i patrzył pusto na swój wciąż żywy cel. -Więc to ty mnie śledzisz przez ten długi czas, co? Kim jesteś? Wiatr zaczął wiać mocniej, lecz oprócz tego odgłosu, żaden inny dźwięk się nie pojawił, żadne słowo nie wyszło z ust tajemniczego jegomościa. Jedynie patrzył i obserwował. Solus wzdrygnął się nieco, gdy Rilnar postawił krok. Nosiciel fioletowej maski bez żadnych większych emocji, czy gwałtownych ruchów, począł zbliżać się do Toa Światła. Solus palcami zaczął przejeżdżać po powierzchni swojej włóczni, gotowy do ataku. Gdy przeciwnik zbliżał się o krok, ten o krok się cofał, utrzymując dystans. Gdy Rilnar był już blisko swego miecza, gwałtownym ruchem do niego podbiegł, wyciągnął z ziemi i machnął w kierunku Solusa. Zaskoczony wojownik ledwo zablokował nagły cios oponenta. Właściciel Kanohi o kształcie Pakari zmrużył oczy, najwidoczniej nie przewidywał, by jego cel to przeżył. Toa Światła nie był zadowolony. Preferował walkę na średnim dystansie, ale jego rywal szybko się do niego zbliżył. Solus nie widział innego wyjścia - szybko puścił jedną dłonią włócznię, sięgnął do pasa i ku irytacji przeciwnika ciął w jego kierunku. Rilnar nie miał innej opcji, jak cofnąć się. Nosiciel Avokhii uśmiechnął się. Dokładnie, trzymaj dystans. Taka myśl utrzymywała się w jego głowie. Rilnar wyprostował się, a jego twarz ukazywała lekkie niezadowolenie. Wykrzywił swoją głowę na bok, a z karku dało się słyszeć trzask kości. Po plecach Solusa przeszły ciarki, gdy usłyszał ten dźwięk. Toa jednak wycelował grotem włóczni w kierunku oponenta i czekał na jego ruch. Zauważył jak wolna ręka rywala sięga za plecy. Równie szybko, co wcześniej Rilnar zaczął szarżę. Tym razem jednak Solus zdążył zareagować i kilkoma zamachami utrzymał wroga na dystans. Wojownikowi w czarnym pancerzu zdecydowanie sie to nie podobało. Toa Światła zdziwił się, gdy zauważył jak jakaś niby-energia przepływa z dłoni Rilnara do ostrza jego broni. Wtem Solus zauważył ogromny, okrągły cień w miejscu gdzie stał. Instynktownie spojrzał w górę. Rozszerzył oczy ze zdumienia, po czym prawie natychmiast rzucił się w bok. Tam, gdzie przed chwilą stał, uderzył ogromny głaz. Bez wątpienia zmiażdżyłby go, gdyby ten nie uskoczył. "Więc kontroluję grawitację", pomyślał. Jednak, gdy spojrzał w kierunku pozycji swego przeciwnika, go tam nie było. Solus od razu ustawił włócznie za plecami, co okazało się doskonałym ruchem. Drzewce broni bowiem zablokowało ostrza mieczy Rilnara. Toa Światła uśmiechnął się i zrobił szybki obrót, odrzucając rywala. Wojownik z fioletową maską twardo uderzył o ziemię, jednak jak szybko atakował, tak szybko wstał i przyjął pozycję gotowości do ataku. Solus syknął. Miał nadzieję, że nieznajomy w końcu da mu spokój, jednak na to się nie zapowiadało. Zirytowany, ścisnął dłonie na swojej broni, i tym razem, to on zaszarżował na oponenta. Rilnar wydawał się nie spodziewać takiego ruchu, w końcu rywal od samego początku zdawał się stawiać na defensywę. To zdziwienie nie przeszkodziło mu jednak w zablokowaniu pchnięć i zamachów. Nagle jednak Kanohi Solusa zaczęła intensywnie świecić. Ogromne ilości światła oślepiły Rilnara. Nosiciel Avokhii, której właśnie użył, nie mógł z takiej sytuacji nie skorzystać. Od razu pchnął włócznią ku Toa Grawitacji. Strumień krwi splamił szarawy grunt. Solus nie był zadowolony. Nie trafił tam, gdzie chciał. Mimo oślepienia, Rilnarowi udało się uniknąć śmiertelnego ciosu i grot zaledwie przebił jego bok, a nie któryś z punktów witalnych. Gdy wojownikowi wrócił wzrok, szybko wysunął broń ze swojego ciała, i kopnął oponenta z całych sił. Toa Światła splunął krwią, a na jego pancerzu pojawiło się wgłębienie. Następnie ból pojawił się w barkach, gdy ostrza mieczy wbiły się w owe miejsca. Niewielki strumienie czerwonego płynu wytrysnęły z nowo-powstałych ran. Ciosy były tak ciężkie, że Solus aż upadł na kolana i upuścił włócznię. Spojrzał na swoją broń. Nie był w stanie jej ująć w dłonie. Postanowił więc walczyć gołymi pięściami. Nie chciał tutaj umierać. Nie w ten sposób. Zdeterminowany, by przetrwać, odrzucił ostrza, wstał i skupiając całą pozostałą siłę w prawej dłoni, uderzył go w twarz. Na masce pojawiło się pęknięcie, przechodzące przez dziurę na oko. Rilnar odleciał do tyłu, lądując, o ironio, na właśnie zranionej twarzy. Kanohi pękła w kolejnym miejscu. Toa Grawitacji zaczął ciężko dyszeć. Nie spodziewał się, że ta walka tak się przedłuży. Jego miecze znajdowały się za przeciwnikiem, więc odzyskanie ich mogło być dosyć sporym problemem. Postanowił zatem spróbować czegoś innego. Solus był zdziwiony wytrwałością rywala. Po takim uderzeniu udało mu się wstać, i to dosyć szybko. Skierował więc grot włóczni ponownie wprost na niego. Rilnar nie miał czasu, by dłużej walczyć. Ta rana po przebiciu boku była poważniejsza niż się zdawało. Wciąż krwawił. Musiał to kończyć, i to teraz. Skupiając całe resztki sił w stopach, wręcz skoczył ku swemu oponentowi. Ten był widocznie zaskoczony gwałtownym ruchem Toa Grawitacji. Tak bardzo, że nie zdążył zareagować, gdy ten zbliżył się do niego i chwycił jego włócznię. Solus już zakrywał się drugą ręką, czekając na cios. Ten jednak nie nadszedł. Zauważył jednak, że Kanohi w kształcie Pakari zaczęła lekko połyskiwać. Toa Światła nie wiedział, czego się ma spodziewać. Wtem po raz pierwszy usłyszał głos rywala: -Włócznia stworzona na Karda Nui. Wytworzona przez Le-Matoran, żyjących w lesie. Jednakże podczas tworzenia broni, przez przypadek użyto nie tego materiału. Przez to drzewce broni jest osłabione w jednym miejscu. Tutaj. Po tych słowach Rilnar uderzył wyprostowaną dłonią we wspomniane przez niego drzewce. Jakież było przerażenie Solusa, gdy włócznia złamała się na dwa fragmenty, dokładnie w zaatakowanym miejscu. Zaskoczony Toa szybko odskoczył do tyłu i ujął w ręce swój miecz. -Psychometria. - odparł pusto Rilnar. Solus zdziwił się. Nie wiedział, jaką mocą dysponuje maska przeciwnika, ale nie spodziewał się czegoś takiego. No i nie spodziewał się takiego użycia. Zdenerwowany i wykończony, Toa Światła rzucił z wrzaskiem swym mieczem. Rilnar również był osłabiony i nie miał sił, by tego uniknąć. Ostrze wbiło się w jego brzuch. Wojownik w czarnej zbroi szybko wyciągnął klingę i odrzucił ją na bok, po czym rzucił się na Solusa, powalając go. Nosiciel Avokhii starał się zrzucić przeciwnika z siebie, ale ten nagle zwiększył jego siłę przyciągania, i Toa wbił się w ziemię. Wtem zauważył, że nad nimi lewituje ogromny głaz, który już wcześniej prawie go zmiażdżył. Można było dostrzec przerażenie w oczach Solusa. Strach zwiększył się, gdy usłyszał słowa przeciwnika: -To już koniec. Po tych słowach głaz twardo uderzył w grunt. ---- Rilnar obwiązywał ranę bandażem. Udało mu się przeturlać, zanim głaz mógł go zabić, jednakże udało mu się zmiażdżyć nogę. Musiał ja więc amputować. Toa Grawitacji wstał, utrzymując równowagę na wyciosanym z drewna kiju i zaczął powoli iść w stronę wyjścia z wioski. Na plecach, oprócz mieczy, można było zobaczyć lekko poobijaną maskę. Kanohi Avokhii. Kategoria:Wikia Kategoria:Walki Turnieju FB